1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method of controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there are known devices that change traveling directions of light (for example, JP-A-2014-44384).
A light deflector disclosed in JP-A-2014-44384 includes a first rotation unit including a mirror unit and a second rotation unit. The mirror unit is pivoted so that laser light is scanned in the horizontal direction of a screen by the first rotation unit. The mirror is pivoted so that laser light is scanned in the vertical direction of the screen by the second rotation unit.
Incidentally, there are known technologies for improving resolutions of display images artificially by changing display positions of images displayed on display units in projectors. For example, by dividing an input image signal of one frame into image signals of two subframes and changing a display position of an image with first and second subframes by an image displacement unit, it is possible to realize high resolution of the display image artificially.
In a technology for displaying an image using the image displacement unit, a timing at which a display position of an image is changed by the image displacement unit is deviated from a timing at which an image to be displayed is switched in some cases. An effect of high resolution of an image is diminished due to the deviation in the timing, and thus there is a possibility of the quality of a display image deteriorating.